


Dragon's Tongue

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chimera Roy Mustang, Demisexual Edward Elric, Dragon Roy Mustang, Edward Elric Swears, M/M, Prince Edward Elric, RoyEd Week, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Edward was going to stop letting Roy get him into these sorts of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> For [RoyEd Week on tumblr](http://royedweek.tumblr.com/post/147915422341/free-for-all-bonus-day-8). Today was a free-for-all bonus day. And, well, I sort of did all the other days already, but there's this scene for _Dragon's Gold_ that I couldn't actually fit in there, so here it is.
> 
> Unedited. I'll come back to it in a month or so to fix everything. Sorry.
> 
>    
> You can also read this at [tumblr](http://batshieroglyphics.tumblr.com/post/148318154814) or [LiveJournal](http://batsutousai.livejournal.com/364241.html).

"Are you intending to help at all?" Edward demanded as he stepped back into the entrance cave of their little complex and found his idiot lover, Roy, still sitting in the entrance in his dragon form. 

"I _am_ helping," Roy insisted in his gravelly voice, dark eyes gleaming. 

Edward rolled his eyes and picked up another one of the boxes they'd brought up from the Drachman village they often traded with. "Really," he said flatly. "And how are you helping?" 

"I'm guarding the entrance." 

Edward snorted at that, because the only people who could make it this high in the mountains, were other dragons. And the only ones near them, according to the rumours they'd just heard in the village, were Roy and his two friends, Riza and Maes. 

He set down the box inside their cluster of cave-apartments and returned to collect another, only to catch Roy's dark gaze watching him with that level of intentness that always led to distraction. "You are just watching my arse," he snapped, fighting the blush he already knew he was going to lose against; Roy was utterly unfair. 

"Mm. It's an important duty, but I'm willing to do it," Roy agreed. 

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and put on his best irritated prince glare. "Roy Mustang, if you do not help me _right this minute_ –"

He was interrupted by Roy's forked tongue darting out and between his legs, pressing up against Edward's genitals none-too-gently, and soaking through the light desert trousers and his underwear. It was warm, heated by the fire he breathed, and the heat soaked into Edward's skin, pooling low in his belly and catching the attention of his troublesome penis. 

" _Roy_!" Edward shouted. Or shrieked; Roy had the irritating ability to always make his voice jump an octave. 

Roy, of course, wasn't done, and his tongue – which was _far_ too dexterous for Edward's sanity, honestly – slithered its way under his clothing from behind, pushing down on Edward's pants and trousers. 

"N-not he-ere," Edward tried, because he was familiar enough with Roy's power over his body to know he wasn't going to be able to finish moving those boxes until he'd let Roy have his way. 

Roy's response was to withdraw his tongue for a moment, then dart it back out, catching at the front of Edward's clothing and pulling them down enough to slip inside. One of the forks of his tongue wrapped around Edward's irritating penis, while the other one prodded at the pucker of his anus. 

Edward whimpered and stumbled forward, catching himself on Roy's snout before his knees could give out, catching his fingers on the fine scales there to hold himself up. "You _fucker_ ," he gasped out. 

Roy rumbled a laugh and breathed out a small cloud of white smoke, heating Edward the whole way through, like he was back home, in the Great Xerxesian Desert. Not living high up in the freezing Drachman mountains, where neither of their people could hope to get to them. 

Edward hid his burning face against Roy's warm scales, gasping out curses as the fork at his anus pushed its way inside him – thickening and filling him without concern for Edward pushing him to 'get _on_ with it!' – while the other fork tightened and shifted around his penis. Like he was inside Roy and being fucked by him at the same time. 

_Fuck_.

"Roy. Roy, _please_. I need– Need more," he whispered/breathed/whimpered, hoped he was speaking Amestrisan and not Xerxesian, because Roy couldn't understand the latter. Just in case, he forced his eyes open and stared up Roy's snout to where his beautiful dark eyes were watching him, a sort of hunger in them that shot straight through Edward. A bolt of fire burning through his entirely, and blasting back out of him as Edward released. 

Roy's tongue gently withdrew, and Edward somehow managed to stumble back, catching himself on one of the boxes as his lover was surrounded by the purple light of human transmutation. When it vanished, Roy-the-human was already heading toward Edward. 

" _Bastard_ ," Edward managed to get out before Roy reached him. 

Roy, of course, just smiled and caught him around the waist, his dark eyes still gleaming with hunger. "You, my treasure," he breathed against Edward's lips, "are _exquisite_."

Edward hit him, lightly, then grabbed a handful of silky black hair and pulled Roy's head closer, biting at the fucker's lips when they were in range. 

Roy made a noise that was half-laugh, half-moan, and pressed the length of his body against Edward's, still wearing the heavy Drachman clothing that they'd needed outside their alchemically heated caves. He didn't fight Edward for control of the kiss, but his hands roamed all along Edward's sides and down, over the swell of his arse, like he was trying to distract Edward or something. 

"Bedroom?" Roy whispered once he'd manged to free himself from Edward's mouth. 

" _Yes_ ," Edward snarled and shoved him back, smacking at the hands on his arse before Roy could drag him along with. "You impossible, distracting, _wretched_ excuse for a dragon." 

Roy's lips were swelled from Edward's abuse, but he still managed a smirk as he purred, "You say the most _lovely_ things to me, my sparkling gem." 

It was probably for the best that he hadn't completely cooled down yet, because it meant Edward couldn't really _blush_ at the stupid names Roy kept inventing. Probably as an attempt to keep Edward from throttling him. 

(Joke was on Roy: Edward was going to throttle him anyway. Eventually.) 

Roy turned and started into their section of the caves, his hips swinging in that way that he seemed to thing was tempting or some bullshit – he was right, damn him – and Edward grimaced as he pulled up his wet trousers, then hurried after his chimera. 

Roy was already stripping when Edward made it to their bedroom, and he stopped in the entrance to watch, ignoring his own discomfort in favour of enjoying the play of muscles under pale skin, still far too reassuring after the months of stress that had accompanied getting the three chimerae back up to a healthy weight and able to defend themselves in either of their forms. 

And then Roy looked back and caught his gaze. "See something you like, Highness?" he rumbled, quiet enough that, even if their cave-mates had been in, they wouldn't have heard. (Because Roy'd apparently decided to keep Edward's royal lineage a secret from his best friends, which honestly suited Edward fine; he was still waiting to hear if his father would give in and disown him.) 

Edward put on his best smirk and made a show of leaning back against the rock wall with his arms crossed over his chest. (As if his fucking penis wasn't giving away his interest, the piece of shit.) "Maybe," he returned lowly, smirk widening when Roy shivered; hell _yes_ Edward could torment him, too. "I didn't tell you to stop." 

Roy's smile was every inch sin incarnate as he turned oh-so- _fucking_ -slowly pulled down his trousers and pants, bending from the waist instead of crouching, so Edward had a fucking _perfect_ view of his arse and the long line of his legs from behind. 

Fucking _tease_.

Roy stepped one foot out of his clothing and set it down a bit off to the side. Leaving plenty of room for him to fucking _wink_ at Edward from between his legs, penis bobbing above his chin, and two fingers in his mouth. He popped those fingers out with an obscene noise, then reached around to push one into his anus. 

Edward failed utterly at muffling his moan, but he _did_ somehow manage to order, voice only a little rough, "Keep going, before I get bored and find someone else." 

Roy's eyes _blazed_ , and Edward half expected to see flames licking at his teeth as he snarled, "You wouldn't _dare_."

Possessive fucker. 

"I wouldn't," Edward admitted, partially so his idiot chimera kept going, part because they both knew – or, well, he'd once admitted as much to Roy, but whether he really _remembered_ or not was up for debate – that Roy was the only person who had ever aroused Edward's body. "But," he added, "I might go back to the boxes." 

"Such menial work for a prince," Roy murmured, his ire clearly soothed. 

Edward rolled his eyes, because _Roy_ had been the one refusing to help. 

And then Roy pressed in his second finger and let out a loud moan, which shocked straight through Edward's body to his misbehaving penis. Fucking teasing _arse_. Edward hated him so much. 

(Lies; Edward was utterly in love with Roy. One day, he might even find the words to say as much.) 

The way Roy's legs were trembling was too much like when he'd been trying to strengthen his leg muscles enough to walk, and Edward gave up on his superior air to walk over and catch Roy's hips, steadying him. 

Roy let out a low rumble of laughter and removed his hand before pressing very purposefully back against Edward. 

He had no hope of resisting his own moan at the promise, not even caring any more how gross his wet clothing felt, and he tightened his hands in Roy's hips, pulling him in close so he could grind against the tease. 

The broken laugh Roy let out was totally worth the loss of any hint of control Edward may have had over the situation. "Oil," Roy said, the word satisfyingly breathless. 

Regretfully, Edward let him go in favour of hunting down one of the little bottles of oil Roy kept buying and hiding in odd places. He kicked off his wet clothing while he was at it, leaving it in a heap against one wall, and Roy let out slightly breathless laugh at that. 

Naked and armed with the oil, Edward turned to where Roy had moved to stand next to the nest of blankets and pillows that constituted their bed, bent over and watching Edward with those intent black eyes, his forefingers caught at either end of his anus and stretching it open wide. 

Edward couldn't stop a broken noise, his body so fucking _hot_ and his penis nearly _aching_. "I should _leave_ you there," he managed to get out on a snarl that _almost_ sounded convincing. 

Roy's victorious smirk was upside down, but Edward was more that familiar enough with it to recognise it, especially when it was accompanied by a pointed shake of his arse. He didn't even have to point out that Edward would never leave him like that – although he _should_ – because he was already stepping across the room as he unscrewed the lid of the oil. 

That said, never let it be said Roy Mustang would choose silence when he could be embarrassing Edward, because he rumbled, "Please, my gem, my treasure, my most beautiful prince of my soul. I _need_ you." 

Seriously. Going to throttle him. 

Rather than murder, Edward drenched two of his fingers in oil, then pressed them into Roy's gaping anus, aiming straight for that bundle of nerves he'd only found by accident the first few times, but was getting far better at hitting on the first try, any more. 

Roy's cry cracked satisfyingly in the middle, and he barely got one hand up quick enough to keep himself from falling over. "Ed," he gasped, sounding far more honest, as he brought up his other hand to help brace himself against the wall, leaving his arse for Edward. "Ed, _gods_ , please." 

Edward didn't keep him waiting much longer, withdrawing his fingers to cover his penis in oil, then dropped the bottle to the ground so he could grab Roy's hip with one hand and guide himself in with the other, pushing into Roy's heat as far as he could, and grabbing Roy's other hip, helping to steady him a bit, even though he was no longer so weak that he needed the help to keep his feet. 

Roy's groan was long and heartfelt, and the dark gaze he cast back, over his shoulder, was far too full of all the reverence that Edward had once thought was his due because of his station. 

Edward closed his eyes and pounded into Roy as hard as he could, let the slapping of flesh and Roy's moans and half-verbalised Amestrisan draw him away from the life he'd left behind, centring himself once again in the life he'd created with Roy. And, when he finally convinced himself to open his eyes again, all he saw was the familiar arch of Roy's back, head bowed and arms stretched out above him, clutching at the wall as though there was actually purchase there. 

He leant forward and pressed a kiss against one of the knobs of Roy's spine – reassuringly difficult to find, any more – and let off his bruising of Roy's right hip to reach around and take his penis in hand. 

Roy breathed out a " _Yes_ ," and rocked forward into Edward's hand. "Ed. Ed, _come on_."

"Im-possible," Edward gasped out against Roy's back. 

Roy let out a shaky laugh, only to choke off with a quiet cry as he tightened around Edward, painting his fingers with spend. 

Edward cursed against his back because he wasn't– quite–

Roy caught his hand and pulled it forward. A tongue licked over his soiled fingers, and Edward didn't need to see Roy's expression to know the way his dark eyes would slide shut as he tasted himself, licking between Edward's fingers and sucking them into his mouth one at a time, teeth dragging over calluses from swordcraft and the menial labour of his new life. 

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and did his best to muffle his cursing against Roy's back as he came. 

When he finally gathered himself enough – hard to do, while Roy was still _molesting his fingers_ – he carefully pulled out, and couldn't even _pretend_ to be surprised when Roy immediately straightened and turned, catching him around the waist and pulling them flush as he licked his way into Edward's mouth. 

The taste of Roy on his own tongue _almost_ woke Edward's misbehaving penis back up, but then Maes called from the entrance cave, "Roy! Stop debauching your treasure and finish moving your things into your own place!" 

Edward's face burned with shame – though it was hardly the first time one of the others had implied they knew when he and Roy were having sex – and he buried it against Roy's shoulder as his moronic chimera laughed and called back, "We'll be right out!" 

"Papa?" Edward heard Elicia call as he extracted himself from Roy's grasp to find himself some clothing. "What's 'deboched'?" 

Edward choked and looked over at Roy, who seemed to be trying _very hard_ to muffle his laughter with his hand. 

There came the sound of a smack, followed by Maes letting out an unnecessarily loud, "Y _ouch_! Gracia!" 

"He deserved that," Roy commented cheerfully. 

Edward levelled an unimpressed look on him. "You deserve worse," he retorted. "Get some fucking clothing on and help me with those boxes, or I'll trap you out on the side of the mountain." 

"You would _never_ ," Roy insisted, even as he grabbed for his discarded clothing. 

"Nah," Edward agreed as he finished pulling fresh trousers on and stepped into his familiar desert shoes, "but I might tell Maes and Gracia you're happy to volunteer Elicia one evening." 

"I'm _coming_!" Roy insisted, only sounding a little panicked, and Edward snickered. 

(He did make the offer to Maes and Gracia, though, and then spent the evening out with Riza, working on his marksmanship and trying to get more comfortable with guns. Much to Roy's unending misery.)

.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Dragon's Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210716) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
